Chapter 497
|image = 497 74 Frankenstein Makes His Decision.png |Release Date = 12 February 2018 |Chapter = 497 |Volume = 08 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 496 |Next Chapter = Chapter 498}}After injuring his opponents, Frankenstein acts innocent and says that his previous attack was out of instinct as he nearly had a "heart attack" when he was surrounded, by the Royal Guard. Juraki thinks in disbelief at Frankenstein's words and the "innocent" expression he uses. 3rd Elder notes to 1st Elder that Frankenstein's power is affecting the regeneration of his opponents. 1st Elder starts to wonder whether the weapon Frankenstein is using is really the Dark Spear. He questions Frankenstein as to how he can have access to the long lost legacy of the Union. Frankenstein answers that he took it from the Union. Finally, 1st Elder connects the dots regarding his vast knowledge about the Union and his possession of the Dark Spear... He is Frankenstein! The traitor of the human race! 3rd Elder is shocked to see that Frankenstein is still alive. Frankenstein knows that he's been called that in the past, but feels offended when 1st Elder calls him that. 1st Elder says that no matter how powerful Frankenstein is, he shouldn't have been able to live the length of time he has. 1st Elder comes to the conclusion that after betraying the human race Frankenstein joined the Nobles to gain immortality. Frankenstein is rather offended and remarks that the Union has remained the same, lying and manipulating facts to achieve their desires. 1st Elder blames Frankenstein for stealing the Union's scientific research and Dark Spear, he states that if it wasn't for that, the human race would have already dominated the world. Frankenstein informs 1st Elder that the current technology of the Union is all thanks to Frankenstein. If it wasn't for him then the Union wouldn't have achieved its current success. He states that he didn't touch the Union's data and how the Union tried to steal his research in past then tried to kill him after using him. The Union used his research and hypothesis to create the Dark Spear but they were unable to control it. So the Union asked for his help and Frankenstein helped them. But the Union wanted more. He further states that he stole the Dark Spear from the Union as the Union has committed countless atrocities in order to make it. He didn't want the Union to continue the act and make more such weapons to satisfy their greed. 1st Elder refuses to believe it. Frankenstein reminiscences his past experience with the Union: Thousands of years ago, the then Elders of the Union asked Frankenstein for his help. They remarked how humans die from minor wounds and diseases. The deaths which can be avoided if humans had the abilities of werewolves and nobles. The Elders tried to manipulate Frankenstein by saying that both Frankenstein and the Union have the same goal, to help their race. Frankenstein agrees to help. As time passes, the Union uses Frankenstein's data without his permission and conducts experiments on their own. However, Frankenstein tries to be broad minded and forgives them. He even helps them set up labs. One day the Elders call Frankenstein and inform him about their new invention which is based on Frankenstein's data, the Dark Spear. Frankenstein is shocked to see the Dark Spear since he knows the price required to construct such a weapon, innumerable lives need to be sacrificed. The Elders tried to pass of the responsibility and act as if it's Frankenstein's fault for not being available to the Union when they needed him. Frankenstein asks just how many people were killed in building the weapon. He believes that it was at least in the tens of thousands. The Elders say that they didn't kill any humans. Human beings dying in epidemics and wars were used. It was all a timely coincidence. Frankenstein dismisses the Elders' claims and berates them for lying to him. He knew that the Union has been staging the wars among the humans. Furthermore they have created both small and large scale epidemics. Frankenstein had no evidence so he didn't confront the Union. But now he realizes that the Union was indeed creating wars and epidemics to create the weapon. The Elders know that they can no longer act innocent. They instead say that for the sake of their race they are ready to become demons. Everything is for the human race! They are ready to do anything for their race. Frankenstein asks them why have they called him here and informed him about the weapon. The Elders inform Frankenstein that the weapon is unstable. It has been sucking people within its range. It's range is expanding. Soon it might devour the entire kingdom. The weapon is acting as if it has a 'Will' of its own. The Elders ask Frankenstein to help them control this weapon for the sake of human race. Frankenstein helps in controlling the Dark Spear. Back in the present, Frankenstein is annoyed and angry because he just reminisced a tragic event from his past.